


Crash.exe Has Stopped Working.

by HershelChocolate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I love writing about a littl ball of sunshine whos also a nightmare abomination, i was actually motivated to write for once hooray me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HershelChocolate/pseuds/HershelChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic about an Error oc I made called Crash (those of you familiar with errors should be able to figure out what does pretty quickly). This fic describes one of her many misadventures in the multiverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well, That Was Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So just fyi, most of this is written on mobile! Also I hope every character involved is in character but please forgive me if I slip up! Enjoy!

_Don't freak out._

_She's just as anxious as you are._

_You've been talking for a while. She won't freak out._

_Ev e Ry T Hi n G's Fi N e_

All of these thoughts and more ran through Crash's head as she stood alone in the anti-void. She was looking at her hands, trying to force them to open the portal to the next universe. They remained closed in tight fists, shaking slightly.

Crash had been talking with a genocide route Alphys for about two weeks. Maybe longer. It's kind of hard to tell time in the anti-void.

This particular Alphys had been working with Crash to help reduce the errors in her code. Less crashes, more confidence, maybe even lessen her stutter.

All of those sounded wonderful to Crash, and yet here she was. Standing by herself in silence, trying to gather her courage for possibly the last time. Sighing, she reached out a shaky hand. After a moment's hesitation, she opened the portal to the universe, stepping through it before she could change her mind.

She emerged outside of Alphys' lab. It was quiet. Very quiet.

_Of course it is you idiot. It's a genocide run universe._

Crash shook her head, trying to clear the negative thoughts. She didn't have time for this. She quickly knocked on the door and stood there, hands clasped tightly behind her back.

She could hear quick footsteps approach the door. It squeaked open, and Alphys poked her head out.

"O-oh. Crash! C-come in...!"

Crash gave her a weak smile and stepped inside. It was dusty, both in a good, and a bad way. Piles and piles of instant noodle containers littered the floor. The giant monitor on the wall followed Crash as she walked through the lab, and she made sure not to look in it's direction.

She followed Alphys through the closest door, and stepped inside the elevator. Crash backed up to the corner and stood there stiffly, not saying a word. She was still terrified of the elevator ever since that one time it crashed. Which caused her to crash. And made everyone panic.

It was not a fun time.

The door opened and the emerged in the true lab without incident. Alphys seemed absorbed in her own world, not really saying anything. Crash was just fine with keeping quiet herself, but she had to admit, talking with Alphys would make the true lab a little less creepy.

They walked down the halls together, the monitors on the wall blinking on as they walked past. Crash glanced at one and decided it was probably best for everyone never to look at them again.

After what seemed like a long time, they came across a room that Alphys had cleaned up and fixed. She flicked on the light switch and walked inside, Crash following closely behind her.

On one side of the room was a panel with lots of dials, switches, and buttons. A wall of glass seperated it from the other side of the room, which held a makeshift electric chair.

Crash froze at the sight of the room and looked at Alphys, her expression showing just how much she was panicing.

Alphys felt her eyes on her and looked up. Seeing Crash's face, she quickly tried to reassure her.

"Oh n-no see, I t-took out all the...electric stuff in the chair! It's j-just a normal one n-now...The r-restraints are for your s-safety. A-and the helmet is s-supposed to a-apply the new code. I-it's perfectly safe!"

Crash relaxed a bit, but just one glance at the chair made her feel uneasy.

Alphys set to work, pushing buttons and flicking switches. Crash tried to follow what she was doing, but quickly got lost. Eventually, Alphys gave her the thumbs-up to signal she was ready. Crash gave her a shaky smile, and stepped into the other half of the room.

Crash felt on the verge of crashing just being there. But she couldn't back down now. Taking a few small steps towards the chair, she stopped and looked back at Alphys. She smiled through the glass, and urged Crash onward. She shook herself and kept going, slowly but surely approaching the chair.

Glancing at Alphys one more time just to be sure, Crash sat down in the chair. She was shaking, and really did not feel like doing this anymore. Alphys hurried into the room, and helped Crash put her wrists and ankles in the restraints, all the while careful to not actually touch her.

Alphys rushed back to the other side of the room, and her quick exit and weak smile just made Crash even more nervous. She looked down at her arms and legs and it suddenly struck her what she was about to do. She looked up at Alphys, silently begging her to reconsider. But it was too late for that.

Alphys gave her a thumbs up and dramatically pushed the biggest button.

Crash flinched and looked down, trying to stay calm. After a bit, she looked back up at Alphys, confused. She pushed the button again. Nothing happened.

Crash sighed, slightly relieved but also kind of disappointed. Alphys came in and helped Crash out of the chair, all the while muttering apologies.

"I-i'm so sorry I...i-it must be the circuits...or m-maybe my calculations were off...I'm sorry I..."

Crash just shook her head and gave her a sad smile.

"...i-its o-okay...r-really its fine...j-just...try a-again I s-suppose...!"

Alphys nodded and focused back on getting Crash out of the chair.

They exited the true lab together, each slightly dissapointed in themselves. Alphys for putting Crash through all that for nothing, and Crash for almost chickening out at the last second.

Crash said good-bye to Alphys and headed back to the anti-void. The second the portal closed behind her, she collapsed on the ground, hugging her knees.

"Wh-why am I s-so stupid...! I g-get a chance t-to f-fix my code a-and I waste i-it on b-being afraid...! Why...wh-why am i l-like this...?"

Crash probably would have stayed like that for a while. Time means nothing in the anti-void. She could stay like that for hours and turn around and show up at Alphys' lab seconds after she left. But she forced herself to get up anyways. She had universes to save, after all.


	2. Well That Sure Didn't Turn Out Good

Crash shook the disaster earlier from her mind, and raised her hand. A portal appeared before her and, after looking around to make sure it was safe, she stepped inside. 

This universe seemed...odd. There was no one around. It was obvious that this was another failed genocide run, but Crash still wasn't sure which of the many alternative universes it could be. 

As she walked along the path, she discovered that she was in Waterfall. This was not good. Every time Crash stepped in one of the many puddles, she recoiled and had to stop herself from crashing. And it happened a _lot_. It took forever for Crash to find her way through the wet caverns, and when she did, she wasn't happy to end up in Snowdin.

She hated water, but at least the cold was manageable. She walked slowly through the town, the crunch her boots made on the snow was the only sound. She ended up in front of Sans and Papyrus' house. She hadn't seen any signs that either of them were still here, and so she ducked inside to get a break from the cold. 

She wasn't really surprised to find she wasn't alone. But then again, that didn't mean she was overjoyed to find herself in such odd company. She tried to leave but it was too late, they had spotted her. 

The stampede of Temmies came rushing at her faster than expected. She tried to escape, but it was impossible, and in seconds they had her. 

They jumped all over the place, exclaiming random things in their weird way of talking. They knocked Crash down, and jumped all over her, some of them asking her name, others just being excited. 

_There's too many, they're all over what do I do, what do I do, what do I-_

BEEEEEEEEP

The lound sound suddenly rang through the air, silencing the Temmies. Crash sat on the ground, frozen to the spot, the errors and glitches around her body tripling in number. A loading bar appeared above her head, exclaiming to all " _CRASH.EXE HAS CRASHED. REBOOTING..."_

A single figure came down the stairs. Looking at the scene before them, they whistled, and all the temmies came rushing over. They obediently stayed at their heels as they slowly walked over to get a better look at Crash.

The loading bar dissapeared, and Crash shook her head, as if snapping out of a daze. She looked up at the figure before her, and instinctively backed up against the wall, trying to calm her breathing.

The person raised their hands, either to show they weren't holding a weapon, or in a calming gesture. They spoke slowly and clearly, and their voice seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Hey kiddo. I'm not gonna hurt ya, don't worry. Why don't you start by tellin' me how you got here."

The Sans standing in front of her seemed to be a regular sans. Original Sans, as she liked the call them. Although, there was something about this one that made her...uneasy.

"I-i...i-i-i...I...." Crash stopped herself and covered her mouth with her hands. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried again.

"I..I j-just w-wanted to...h-help..." She looked up at the Sans, wondering what kind of reaction this would get.

She had seen everything. From anger, to sadness, the maniacal laughter. So seeing him simply nod and beckon her to follow him made her a bit worried. 

She didn't have a choice. She wanted to help, after all. Maybe he needed help with the thing he was going to show her. 

He started to walk up the steps, when he turned around and whistled again. The Temmies ran over to the couch, and sat on it. Although, ran doesn't really describe what they were doing. The best thing Crash could compare it to is a crazed stampede trapped in a tiny bouncy castle.

Sans beckoned her again, and she quietly followed behind him. He walked over to a door, shoved a key in the lock, and held it open. Crash hesitated, and walked inside. 

The room was entirely empty, except for what looked like a mattress with a ball of blankets on it, and a small chair. Sans walked over to the bed, and collapsed on it, using the ball of blankets as a makeshift cushion to keep him upright. He gestured towards the chair.

Crash stood there, until he gestured again. She slowly walked over to the chair, and awkwardly sat on it. It wasn't very comfortable. She had a feeling it wasn't supposed to be. 

"You didn't answer my question earlier."

Crash jumped a bit at hearing him speak, and she sat there for a bit, trying to recall what the question even was. 

Sans could see her struggling to remember. It didn't look like she was faking.

"I asked how you got here."

Crash flinched, and tried to think of a good answer. Having the other staring at her intently didn't help her focus. Shaking her head, she hugged herself, and tried to calm down.

"I-I just...m-made a...portal...? A-and...walked th-through i-it...?"

Sans didn't seem satisfied with this answer. He frowned and leaned back, staring at her.

"Fine. Then what are you doin here? You're not here to try to "eliminate" a "filthy glitch" like me are you? You're not here to randomly try to bury me in Temmies when I tried to escape are you?"

Crash stiffened at this. His tone was cold and menacing. It suddenly dawned on her who he was talking about. She had to giggle a little when she imagined him just dumping a pile of Temmies on someone. Death by Temmie. What a way to go. 

Sans looked at her funny. And she turned her giggle into a cough. "N-no no I...I w-want to h-help...I p-promise I do...! J-just g-g-give me a chance...p-please...?"

Crash finally looked up at him, and watched as he leaned forward, still staring at her.

"The only reason you're still alive right now, pal, is cause I believe you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little trouble with this chapter, but I hope it was ok! I really like writing Crash, and I'm really hoping the last scene came out like I imagined it! Enjoy!


End file.
